Hermione and Ron: Magic, Might and Love
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Ron and Hermione was destined for each other, but what if the romance started before the battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione both know there is chemistry, both of them know it's going to happen, should they embrace their love now, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's POV**

Tick...Tick...Tick...my alarm clock ticked one more time and it was midnight. Midnight, bloody hell I had been awaken since half past five this morning and went to bed at eleven, how could I not be sock on right now?

Sighing, I rolled over, laying on my side, looking around my dark attic room. Everything was different shades of grey in the late night, I looked over at the spare bed, Bill was sock on, he needed to be. Tomorrow was his and Fleur's Wedding, finally. She was asleep downstairs in Ginny's room with Hermione.

Ah...Hermione. Just imaging her head in my mind made me smile and I rolled onto my back, staring up at the moon as I thought about her. Hermione, she was, the brightest witch of her age, and, she was, one of the prettiest, I hadn't really noticed until now. But she was beautiful. Whoa...those feelings again. Why? Why did Hermione's name, her face, everything about her make my heart beat accelerate? Why did it make me buzz inside? Why did it make me want to wrap my arms around her, lock my fingers in those chocolate locks and press my lips against her-

There was a gentle knock on the door. I opened my eyes and leaned up, whoever it was opened the door an inch, just to peek inside. I saw a single brilliant brown eye, and immediately my heart sped up, it was her...

"Ron? are you awake?" she said in a low whisper.

"Y-Yeah..." I replied, she opened the door further, it creaked and she quickly hurried in and closed it. Then Hermione turned and I gasped silently. She really was beautiful, with her skin as flawless as a porcelain doll, her hair, a rich mahogany mess, that still looked wonderful, even thought it was tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes, those eyes! the richest, and most mesmerizing shade. She wore her long, bunny PJ bottoms and a tank top. She smiled sheepishly at me, before walking over to me. I lifted up my quilt and she crawled in next to me and we both leaned against the headboard.

"What's wrong, you okay?" I asked, she nodded, was about to speak but looked over at bill and lifted up her wand.

"Muffliato" she whispered, I saw a haze travel over to Bill.

"There, now we can speak more freely,' she said a little louder than a whisper.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Um..I'm not quite sure to be honest with you, Ron," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. "May I ask you a question."

"Yeah, alright.'

"How do you feel about this, do you...regret, becoming friends with Harry, having to do all this?" wow, was she really asking me this?

"Um.."

"Because I don't." she said suddenly. "Sure, I don't want to fight, I don't want to leave my family, and have to go by each day in danger, but I do, and I don't regret that decision, you know why...because if I didn't do all that, I wouldn't have you..." she said.

"Blimey,' I whispered, she laughed then and snuggled closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her tighter and she closed her eyes. "No..I don't." I said, answering her question.

"But I am scared," she confessed, I heard it then, fear in her voice, it broke her voice. I looked down at her, and a tear fell down her rosy red cheeks. I lifted my fingers and wiped away the tear, she smiled.

"It's okay...me too, me too." we lay there until one o'clock, until finally Hermione pulled up away from me, the second she was gone my arms missed her, felt wrong without her. She waved her wand at Bill, undoing the spell, then she smiled at me and turned to leave but stopped and turned and walked back to me, she knelt down on the bed, and looked at me.

"Thank you, Ron, for everything." Then, without warning or time to think, she pressed her soft, warm and sensual lips against my own, and rested them there for just a few seconds before pulling back, she held my hair, breathed out and smiled. Before turning and hurrying from the room.

"No...thank you." I whispered to myself in the darkness, as I caressed my lips, the place she touched with hers, our first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

I stared at my reflection, and was, for once, happy with the way I looked. It was Bill and Fleur's Wedding, the service had passed and I stood in the Weasley's bathroom, checking my hair and makeup. Because all night _he_ had been watching me. Normally I wouldn't rush off to check myself, but I had to, I wanted to look nice tonight..just in case.

My thinly plucked eye brows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arches that followed the slight curve of my wide-set brown eyes with long lashes. A small, straight nose hovered over my top lip which was slightly fuller than the lower which were their natural light shade of peach. My brown hair had blown and messed a little in my dancing, so I grabbed the hairbrush and ran through my hair thoroughly until they cascaded elegantly over shoulder. I smiled, checked my teeth, checked my makeup. And then my dress, this scarlet number stopped at my knees, and flared out, it was beautiful, Ginny had helped me pick it, I think she knew I was dressing to impress a certain someone, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

I hurried out, I wanted to see him.

See Ron.

I hurried downstairs, there were a few wizards and witches in here, they smiled at me warmly as I passed. I walked down the brilliant white tent back into the huge white gazebo. People were laughing, dancing, having fun, despite the war that raged on around the country. I noticed Fleur, in her stunning dress dancing with Bill, the look of longing in both their eyes, I recognized it as love, true love. I hurried around to where I had been sat with Luna, to see Luna gone and Ronald sat there, waiting. The moment I saw him I gasped, the wind fought over his locks, so bright it reminded me of the morning sun, and his blue eyes, sparkling like the sea. I breathed out, longing to be closer. He saw me, smiled and waved me over. I hurried to him.

"Hello." I said in an unusually high voice I knew happens when I was nervous.

"Hey...Hermione. Um- are you enjoying the wedding?" he said as he stood up, those lips, as they moved his voice blurred, and all I could see was my own, forced up against them.

"Sorry?" I asked, forgetting what he said.

"Are you enjoying the wedding?"

"Oh yes, oh, doesn't Fleur look beautiful."

"Yes." he said, but his eyes were on me. I smiled back at him. "Do-Do you want to get some a-air?" he asked, choking nervously on his words. I nodded far too quickly.

"Uh, yes," I said I got up and he put his arm around my waist, leading me out of the gap in the curtain, his hand, on my waist, sent shivers up and down my spine, jolting the different emotions in me. We were out, in the cold air, but it felt good on me seen as though I had danced for a few hours, Ronald seemed to enjoy it to, he breathed it and let a big sigh out. We walked out a little, not far but far enough not to be overheard.

"So...it's been beautiful, and the best night to have the wedding." I said, admiring the stars...that reminded me of him. Oh my, why did I keep thinking these thoughts, all last year they had started, while he had been dating that bimbo of a girl, Lavender Brown. Oh, just the thought of her made me want to curse her name. But I held it back, trying to look more lady like, more..attractive. Which I knew was an impossibility for a girl like me.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you..." he said, oh my god. What was it. My mind flashed back to the night before, when I kissed him. Oh my god...that kiss. It lasted three seconds at the most, but fireworks exploded in my mind, like a spark, like a match being struck, like...falling in love. I was so embarrassed after, not because of it, but because of the way he looked, confused, It must have really shook him. But what if it wasn't what he wanted to talk about?

"What is it?" he didn't speak. "Ron, come on, you can talk to me." I took a step closer.

"Well..."

"Ron! Ronald Weasley!" I heard his mother call, she was looking around the tent, her dress flaying behind her as she scuttled around.

"Oh, bloody hell, I'll be back in a second, okay?" he asked, he held my hand, squeezed it and hurried off. The moment he was out of sight I slumped back against the nearest tree, and laughed a little. I had ruined it, I had ruined our friendship with that kiss, I loved it, the highlight of my entire time as a witch; though I'm guessing he did not. I had never felt this way, about anyone, and I was happy being best friends with Ronald, though last night I went too far, he'd never be able to be the same with me. I didn't realize I were crying until I felt the tears rolling off my chin. I wiped them away and turned, if he asked, I'd say I was half asleep, and um..it was nothing, I was sad, it was meant to be a friendship kiss. Nothing more.

All lies.

I looked up, and watched a star, a bright star, big, beautiful. Then it moved.

What?

I walked forward, under the shade of the tree and watched it, in the distance, moving fairly quickly, in this direction. That's when I realized it was not a star, but a patronus. I burst into a sprint back towards the house, my breathing quickened, trying to appease my need for oxygen. My heart was beating fast, pounding against the inside of my ribcage, wanting to break free. I was running faster than I had ever before, moving so fast I started to sweat and the burn in my legs made near impossible carry on. My only reason for doing this, running further into the forest was for him, to make sure he was safe, okay. I ran straight through the opening to the tent as the patronus took shape. Mrs. Weasley was next to me, she wrapped her arm around me worryingly and I held it.

It was Kingsley?

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." it whispered. Harry was across from me, his eyes worried. I knew we would have to leave, but I needed Ron.

Suddenly the crowd burst into panic, witches and wizard's apparating out, others running around in panic knocking over table.

"Ron!" I yelled unwillingly.

"He went looking for you the moment he saw the patronus, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. I turned, suddenly a stream of pitch black smoke appeared, flew straight past me and a man took a step out, I saw the slash of a wand and flash of green, a man I didn't know flew across the room. I ran through the people, barging by. I needed Ron, where was he. I was about to scream his name in utter terror but he was there, running straight at me. My arms opened and he reached me I grabbed him, held him close and resisted the urge to kiss him. We both turned, and I gasped. Harry ran for Ginny, she was battling, quite well, with a death eater. Lupin grabbed him.

"Go! Go!" he screamed a few times, hesitantly Harry turned. I knew how hard that was, if it had been me and Ron. Harry turned and ran at us, the moment his hand latched with my own, I apparated out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron's POV**

As I lay on the floor, in Grimmauld place, I found myself unable to sleep again, but this time, because of Harry; he was snoring. And loudly. We arrived at the safe house after escaping the wedding battle and our little coffee shop fight, and decided to rest here. The dark room was lit only by candles, and we had rearranged the living room furniture so we could all sleep in one place. Harry, on one of the soft love seats, Hermione on the other, and I lay, with a blanket and a pillow on the floor.

I had been sleeping on a lumpy mattress all my life, I'd survive a few nights on the floor. The grandfather cloak chimed twelve times, though Harry didn't even flinch. He was sock on. Hermione however moaned very gently and sat up next to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to let her know I was awake. Like she was the wind, she got up and gently waked out of the room.

I lasted about three seconds before I hurried up off the floor and walked after her. I found her downstairs in the kitchen, the giant cavernous room, with a giant wooden table and a fireplace at the back. She stood, in her purple shirt and leggings, filling a glass of water. I coughed as I approached, she gasped and jumped, dropping the glass, it hit the floor and shattered, sending fragments everywhere and breaking the everlasting silence.

"Oh my, your frightened me, Ron." she breathed but smiled at me. She reached for her wand on the table but I already had mine in hand.

"Reparo." I moved my wand in a circular motion at the glass fragments, instantly they shot back together, with the water inside. I held the glass towards her.

"Thank you,' she said, taking a sip.

"It's alright." I replied, nervously. "How are you?" I asked,

She took another sip and then pulled a chair out, and we both sat down. I held her hands in my reflexively, she seemed not to care. Oh but how a simple act like this, just feeling her velvet smooth palm in my own, it made my heart lurch.

"Um-okay, I guess. It was so unexpected when they attacked at the coffee shop, they could have hurt you-us." she said, then quickly changed the last word. I smiled and rubbed her fingers, warming them up.

"Um...Hermione?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you, at the wedding before the attack," I said, she gulped for some reason and I scooted closer. "About the night before the wedding, when you came into my room..." I found each word hard to say, all I wanted was to say.

_Hey Hermione, that kiss was the most single amazing experience I had ever had in my life, I like you, lots, no. Hermione. I love you. And I want to be with you until the day I die. _

What came out was "uh...kiss!" she sighed and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry!" she said honestly.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I was being stupid, and I swear that kiss doesn't mean a single thing, nothing at all. I was just upset, and it was meant to be a friendly kiss, you don't need to freak out or anything, it was just a friendly kiss. That's all. It meant nothing to me, like it means nothing to you"

That cracking sound, yeah, that was my heart, she had just snapped it, cracked it, attacked it with a bloody hammer, now all there was, were shards, of broken feelings. It seemed time had stopped, for at least a good hour, well, an hour to me. Seconds to her. I just nodded, and dragged a smile across my face. That hurt.

"Yeah," I laughed quietly. "Nothing." just that lie. Yeah, that killed me.

"T-thank you for being so...so.." she was crying, why? I wrapped my arms around her and she clung herself to me, weeping silently into my top. I held my hand in her feathery soft her, stroking her, running my fingers through her locks, oh my god...those fragments of my heart tried to move, crawl to each other, but no...they fell, and cracked some more. "Thank you for understanding, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, it meant nothing." she repeated again, and turned. "Come on, let's go to bed." she said, holding my hand, she grabbed her glass of water and we all walked back upstairs. She lay back on the loveseat, me on the floor. Silent, dead inside. She smiled at me before resting and closing her eyes, her hand did not let go of mine, as our fingers interlocked in the air, and even though it pained me to be so close but yet so far, I did not let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

"Expelliarmus!" Ron roared over the crowd of screaming Witches and Wizards and I saw Yaxley's wand throw itself out of his grasp, I had hoped that wandless, he would have stopped, but he sprinted at us, his features crunched into an angry grimace. I tried to run, faster. Harry right on my tail, Ron on his. I panicked then as I saw the golden bars come crash down against the fireplaces in the Ministry of Magic. We might be able to make it! Harry passed me then, gave me a quick glance.

A "Don't stop!" glance and I didn't Harry threw himself into the fireplace, before his head crashed against the granite tiles his entire body bended and was hurtled up and out of sight, I reached for Ron's hand, just as he grabbed it we launched our bodies inside, the moment that happened I felt my body bending, the odd feeling that came with apparition, as if being pulled through a key hole, but without pain. Suddenly I knew where we were, Number 12 Grimmauld Place! We did it.

Then I saw it, before we had even fully appeared I noticed Yaxley's wrinkled face, his blonde, swept back hair, his angry hand reaching for me. So I tightened my grip on Harry and Ron, apparated away and hoped for the best.

My hands flew out; though there was nothing but empty air. I fell and I felt a shooting pain in both knees as I connected with the hard floor. I felt myself rolling over, my body unwillingly being pulled down. Branches, plants, rocks and trees hit me as I rolled through them. I came to an abrupt stop, banging my head against the floor. It took me only a few seconds to regain control myself and pull myself up, to check on Ron and Harry.

That's when I saw him. Saw the blood.

Ron lay on the ground before me. Flat on his back. With Blood, a lot of blood, soaking through his shirt and coat near his shoulder. He jittered on the ground, moaning in utter pain.

No. I grabbed his jacket and ragged it off, then I grabbed his jumper and pulled out my wand, pointed it at his jumper "Diffindo!" I said in panic. His jumper tore open, showing his bare chest, with his slightly auburn chest hair. I dragged away the remains and turned to him and gasped. At least half of his shoulder and arm was cut, slashed, bloody and not stopping. I heard Harry, getting to his feet behind us. "Harry! Harry quickly, in my bags there's a bottle labelled essence of Dittiny!" Ron let out a loud moan as I out my hand gently on his arm.

Oh Ron...

"Shhhhh...Shhhh..." Harry was taking too long. "Quickly!"

"Accio Dittiny!" I heard the bottle fly out, he hurried over.

"It's alright..." I whispered to Ron. "Unstopper it," I demanded of Harry.

"Hermione his arm!" he gasped. For god's sake, Harry!

"I know just do it!" I yelled, he passed me it and I held it above Ron's bloody, fleshy wound. "I know...I know, it's okay..." I whispered. "It's going to- it's going to sting a little bit." I cried, I started pouring it on him, his body arched in pain, he moaned more. The sound made my heard snap, even more than it had that night when I told him the lie about not caring about the kiss, all those weeks ago.

"What happened? I thought we were meant to be going back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"We were, we were...shhh, it's alright, one more, one more," I turned to ron, then back to Harry. "We were-we were there but Yaxley had hold of me, and I-I knew once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay...so I brought us here but Ron got splinched.' I cried. I finished pouring it on him, his arm started to heal, slowly, but it was healing. "It's alright." He would be okay. I looked down at my bloody hands. I never thought I would have his blood on my hands. Ever.

Harry fell down next to his best friend, I knew we couldn't be safe here. Well, not in the open so I got up, grabbed my wand and walked away a few meters. After casting the protective enchantments, and Harry set up the tent, which was bigger inside than out. We took Ron inside.

Later that night Harry was outside, keeping watch, walking around, keeping an eye out. We decided best to take it in turns. While I was out there I longed ever second to be back with Ron, but Harry just sat and researched, and while he was out there. I had a chair next to Ron's bed, and sat there for hours on end, watching him sleep and checking on him. Harry went out for his watch five minutes ago.

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly gasped, I pulled myself up and sat next to him, his eyes open, wide with panic, he tried to sit up but grunted when he felt the pain.

"Don't, lay back." I whispered, he did as he was told. He was crying, tears poured down his cheeks. Aw. I wiped them away for him, and caressed his cheek as I did so. He leaned his face into my hand. To him, a best friend comforting him, to me, a girl in love, longing to be closer. Ron looked down then, his chest still covered in a lot of dry blood.

"Oh." I said, I hurried over, wet a sponge and hurried back. I sat there, and held the wet sponge on his chest, he lay back, trying to remain still as I gently. It seemed to calm him, as I sat next to him, I sat on the bed now, closer to him as I wiped away the dry blood, I wring the sponge out in the small bucket, then went back to cleaning.

"Thank you." he mumbled. I smiled.

"It's okay." I said, "You should sleep." I said, he shook his head, "Why not?" then his good arm came up and out his large, warm hand on my cheek, I put my cheek into it. And smiled. I loved him. I did. I loved my best friend. His arm dropped moments later, and though but his eyes remained open, they fluttered, as he fell, unwillingly back into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw then, was my face, smiling at him from above. He smiled when I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. My sweet Ron. He was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

Hermione passed the locket to Harry as it was his turn to bear the responsibility of keeping it safe, and she slid her boots, threw her thin jacket over her shoulder and grabbed her wand then headed for the tent doors. I quickly sat up, sending a piercing and stinging pain shoot through my arm but I didn't let it show.

"Wait!" I called after he, she looked back at me, confused. "I'll join you,"

"Ron, no, you need to lay down and rest," she said, guiding me back to bed.

"No," I replied, "I need to go for a walk, my legs feel stiff, and I'm boiling in here, the cold air will do me good," I said, she sighed,

"He'll be alright, Hermione, he's doing quite well to say not three days ago half of his arm was taken off." Harry said, flicking through one of the books. I smiled and she nodded and I held the tent door open for her, we walked out. I shuddered from the Intense excitement of being alone with Hermione, it was the first time in days we'd had a chance to be alone, I had either been sleep when she went out, or physically too damaged to get out of bed. But now we had our chance…and I would confess something I had wanted to for a long time.

The air was cold, colder than expected, though it was nice against my cheeks. Hermione kept glancing at me, making sure I was okay. I smiled and nudged her. "I'm fine, really." I told her, she smiled and carefully nudged me back.

"I know, I'm just worried about you. I'm, again, so sorry Ron, I honestly am." before she finished I put my finger to her lips.

"Shush." I said, a rattling breath broke through her soft lips. She smiled and wrapped her arm in mine as we walked, being this close. Only made my emotions jump, and bounce, and tingle with excitement, then I remembered what she said, about it meant nothing to her. But the truth had to come out. I looked around, the tall, thin tree's were all so beautiful, no life could be seen in the forest at night but it could certainly be heard.

As we walked, silently into the forest I could hear a few birds, the trickle of water from a stream nearby, an owl, hooting as it took flight. It was a beautiful night. I took in another deep breath, we were far away from the tent now, not to far we left the enchantments, but far enough not to be heard. I took in a deep breath, the air was refreshing and pungent. I sat us down on a log, Hermione admired her wand, her eyes not meeting mine.

"We need to talk, uh-about something." I started, wow, just saying that made me nervous, I felt my throat would close up if I spoke another word.

"A-about what? Ron?" she asked, innocently. I reached over, and held her hands in mine, the action didn't seem to freak her out, or worry her, in fact she clung to my hands just as much as I did to hers.

"Well, it's about…that kiss," I said, she suddenly looked heartbroken and was about to say something. "Let me finish!" I urged quietly. She nodded and looked at the floor, silent. I looked around then looked back at her, when I didn't speak at first her gaze came up to mine and I lost myself in her eyes, those mesmerizing, big brown eyes that illuminated in the night, they fought away the nerves in me, she reassured my confidence and then, I spoke.

"Hermione Granger, that night…when you snuck into my room, and when…you kissed me. I know when we spoke about it at Grimmauld Place you told me it meant nothing to you." -repeating the words that tore my heart into fragments hurt, bad-"But..uh-well, the k-kiss didn't feel that way to me." I breathed, she froze, looking confused. Oh how uncomfortable she must feel! But I had to go on. "It didn't mean nothing to me, to me it wasn't a friendship kiss, or a kiss that just happened because we were sad, to me, it felt like more than that. I liked the kiss, I enjoyed it. I..I like you, Hermione, more than you've ever known, or I've ever known. But I know now, and now I do know, I realize that for a while I've felt this way…but didn't realize until that first night, that first kiss. That all I knew was that you…meant everything to me. Now I know you don't feel the same, heck at one point I even though you were going to end up with Harry but-" Hermione scoffed when I said Harry's name, then she just reached up, let out a high and happy laugh before her fingers brushed through my head, and forced me closer.

Oh god.

Hermione and I connected in that one second, that tiniest fraction of a second out lips kissed I knew it was meant to be and I found myself unable to pull away. Our lips, they molded together, as if made perfectly, carved by angels to only match each other. Her lips were soft against mine, but she kissed my harshly. My skin tingled, those fragments of my heart vibrated, lifting. I smiled as we kissed.

"Lies!" she cried, "They were lies, everything I told you at Grimmauld place were lies, I feel the same way, I have since our sixth year! Oh Ron!" she wept, she wrapped her arms around me,

"Really?!" I exclaimed, those fragments of my broken heart soared higher…and higher..

"Yes!? she kissed me again. "Oh yes!" I pulled back.

"Hermione..Hermione…I-I think I love you." She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, crying, though this time in happiness.

"I love you too!" Fragments? No. A whole, beating, love filled heart? yes. Despite my shoulder, I wrapped my arms' around her waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and we kissed again. I leaned her down, on the log. My kisses moved from her lips, to her chin, to her jaw line…then I moved my whisper of little pecks up to below her ear, then back down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Hermione shuddered, and her lips sought out mine. The smell of her perfume, strong, very strong against my nose, I didn't care. It was her smell, and it made me just want to kiss her more.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry's voice broke the silence that was out love and we both pulled back. We turned, through the trees; Harry was looking from the entrance of the tent, he could not see us but we could see him.

"Uh, coming, Harry!" Hermione called. I lifted her off the log, and she crashed her lips against mine again. "Uh, Ron, I don't think we should tell Harry?"

"Why not?" I asked, was she ashamed, no. She loved me!

"Because, there is too much going on at the moment, he is stressed, very and I don't want to put more things on his mind, you and me being together, like this together-" she beckoned to our bodies, up against each other, our hands holding each other close. "-it will only remind her of his love for Ginny, and how he's already gone this long without seeing her, once this is over, then he can know…" she said, She was right, I nodded, blushed and kissed her again. We then made our way up towards the tent, and our hands reluctantly broke apart and we walked inside, acting normal but knowing that other loved them deeply.

I…was in love. She loved me…I suddenly felt complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

"H-He could smell it..." I told Harry quietly, "My perfume..." I watched Scabior and the other Snatchers hurrying off, carrying the bodies in their arms. I sighed and turned, Harry walking with me. We walked back towards the tent in silence. Just thinking,

They could have caught us, all because I wore perfume, how silly of me. It really was a close call. After a few minutes Harry turned to me.

"We have to move, as soon as tomorrow." he said.

"I told you! Ron isn't strong enough to apparate." I sighed, I had told him this before. We started to descend down a steep mound of earth.

"T-Then we'll go on foot." he said, we were getting closer to the tent now. "And next time, Hermione, as much as I like you perfume, don't wear any." I didn't reply, partly because it was obvious I wouldn't wear any more, and the other reason was because of Ron.

He stood, at the entrance to the tent looking as amazing as ever. He wore his long brown shirt with his sling over his arm, he was handsome, and seeing him made me want smile. But something was wrong, he wasn't smiling back. Instead his face was wrong, not like Ron, he had no smile and didn't even wait for me. He just went back inside.

Later that night, when Harry was asleep on his bed, across the tent I got out of mine, found a glass jar and pointed the tip "Inscendio." I whispered, the flames appeared and then I cast another spell to keep it there, just enough so I could see. I walked over to Ron's bunk, he was facing the wall, but not snoring. Ron _always_ snored when he slept, which meant he was pretending. I sat on his bed and put my legs up, put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't roll.

Hm?

After last night I would have thought any quiet time together would have excited him, but he didn't move. "Ron?" I whispered. "Ron?" I whispered again, louder. Without speaking he rolled onto his back and looked at me, his eyes were still the same they had been earlier tonight. Emotionless.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not exactly..." he breathed.

"What's the matter?" he didn't say anything. "Ron?" I said, getting a little annoyed he refused to speak to me.

"I-I...I just don't want to talk tonight, not...feeling so good." he said, oh, that explained it.

"Oh, okay, I can see if I have anything that might help but-"

"No, I'll be alright," he interrupted.

"Okay, then, Goodnight, try get some rest, okay?" I said, he nodded. I leaned down to kiss him on the lips, he moved his head a fraction so I only caught the edge. Something was wrong, I could feel it. But what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron's POV**

Harry and Hermione were getting closer and, to be honest, I was bloody outraged. I didn't know why, I don't know what it was but I do know that every single time I saw them together, anger bubbled up inside me. Almost a week had passed and during this time we had travel quite a way but everywhere, Hermione, the woman I loved, the one who confessed her love to me, who kissed me that night, seemed totally fixed on Harry.

We travelled through a field of longish grass at one point, while I slumped behind, they walked together, she passed him some water, and looked ahead. She didn't even speak to me. At another point we were walking through a field with crops, a farmers field when Hermione turned to me, smiled then gasped.

"Death eaters!" she said, we spun, long streams of smoke were travelling through the sky in the distance, moving swiftly in our direction. "Move! Quickly!" We all hurried to the farmers barn, not far away. As we ran inside Harry went left and I went right, Hermione...went left. The death eaters passed without suspicion.

Through the caravan park, they spoke, I didn't. It angered me so I walked ahead of them, they didn't seem to notice. In the back of my mind I was telling myself my anger, rage and jealousy all came from the fact I had been wearing the Locket, the Horcrux Locket all this time as we travelled, I knew it fuelled my hate. But I figured I wouldn't feel so different without it. That night, them came from the forest together, Harry mentioning how much perfume she wore.

Yes, the perfume was strong, but I could only smell it when I was up close, close as in kissing her swan like neck, close. Why would Harry be _that_ close? I knew why, because she lied to me, pretended to care. I had always thought she'd go for Harry. Even when she told me she loved me, I always feared she would go to him. What hurt more was that she acted like nothing happened between them, she just carried on smiling with me, laying in my bed when Harry fell asleep. She always tried to kiss me goodnight, and even thought it killed me to do so, I always pulled away, making her miss my lips or just get the edge. She knew something was wrong, but I just pretended it was a stomach bug.

Oh, how I missed her lips on mine though.

One day while camping under a Power Station, Harry walked away, he was looking in that stupid shard of broken mirror while Hermione and I remained by the fire.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." I said, watching him,

"None of us do." she replied, she put her hand on mine. "Ron?" she asked. "Are you...alright?" she asked, I didn't want to talk about us, not now. Who knew when? but not now.

"Dandy." I said, turning and heading back into the tent. I knew she would come out with me tonight on my watch, she would bring up the conversation, and I'd blow it off. Just like I had done since that night. But on my watch that night, something else happened. While we walked around the outside of the Power Station, Hermione's fingers found mine and reflexively I held them back, tighter. She smiled, this was the first action of love I had given her since out last kiss. I sighed, and sat back against the bonnet of an old, destroyed and beaten car.

She leaned forward but before anything happened she turned back to the tent, Harry wouldn't see, I smiled...finally...those lips. She pressed them against mine, her hands wrapped around my hand, holding my hair. I opened my legs and she leaned in-between them, I lay back on the car as she leaned on me, kissing me. My hands on her lower back, caressing her beautiful, slender body.

No! I was angry, she and Harry, who know what they did, but I do know Harry got close to her. I pulled away, she reached forward but I turned my head, and she started to kiss my neck. It felt so good, so right. I leaned up then, she pulled back and she smiled at me, and her cheeks flamed with colour, I smiled but then stopped. No.

"Sorry, my stomach." I lied, walking away.

"We should maybe go to a doctor?" she suggested, catching up with me.

"No." I said, "I don't think a doctor can help me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

"No you don't know how this feels!" Ron roared. "You're parents are dead! You have no family!"

Harry lunged, I watched in complete and utter horror as my best friend and the man I loved charged at each other. Harry grabbed Ron's jumped, forcing him closer, and Ron's hand's came up to fight back.

"Stop! Stop!" I shrieked, throwing myself at them, my hands trying to force them back but both Harry and Ron were stronger than I. They wrestled until they travelled in a circle before Ron, slightly stronger than Harry, pushed him away from him.

"Fine then go!" Harry shouted, "Go then!" No, just the idea ached my heart.

There was only our heavy breathing in the silence; it lasted all of a minute before Ron took the Locket off his neck, threw it at the hard floor and turned to pack. No, he wouldn't really leave...would he?

"Ron..." I whispered, he ignored me. He grabbed his bag, and threw his belongings inside. I was frozen, he was packing? he wouldn't leave? He couldn't!

"And you?" he asked aggressively, waiting at the tent doors. His eyes locked on mine. "Are you coming or are you staying?" he asked again, stay or leave? Leaving just wasn't an option at a time as vital as this. I loved him, with all my heart, every inch of my soul...he was my everything. But I had to stay, and help. For the better good. I turned and glanced at Harry, wanting him to do or say anything to help, or anything...

"Fine, I get it..." Ron said, nodded to himself, 'I-I saw you two the other night."

The other night.?...Harry and I?...

Then it all clicked into place.

The night Scabior and the Snatchers passed by, Ron's face, hurt and in pain when he saw Harry and I leaving the forest together. I realised now that the place Harry and I had seen the Snatchers was the same place Ron and I confessed our love and had our first kiss. But surly that wasn't it, what else could he have seen that hurt him so bad? Then I remembered what Harry had said 'And next time, Hermione, as much as I like you perfume, don't wear any.' Ron must have heard us, and I gasped, he thought Harry and I...were together...in that way? Oh Gosh!

Understanding that all this time Ron was jealous made things that had seemed fine to me at the time, now look like acts of affection to Ron. When Harry and I walked together, when I offered him water, all of it. Ron didn't have a bug, he was heartbroken thinking Harry and I were going behind his back when he and I were meant to be together.

Oh How stupidly wrong he is.

"Ron...Ron that's...nothing!" I said quickly, still in shock. Only realizing now that I figured it all out in just about two seconds.

He sighed and left the tent. My heart took control of my limbs, throwing myself out of the doors after him. He was already hurrying down the hill, sounding like he was crying. "Ron!" I called, running after him. He turned to glance at me but didn't stop. "Ron where are you going?" he didn't reply. "Please come back!" I started running, it took me a few seconds but I eventually caught up with him at the bottom, I grabbed his good shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Ron!" I moaned, he went to run away but I held him in place. I spoke quieter now, so only he would hear me. "Ron...don't go, I need you..." I said, spilling my heart out, tears already pouring down my cold cheeks. He turned.

"Then come with me...if you love me so much." he said quickly,

I shook my head, I knew this was where I was meant to be, but he didn't realize this was where he was meant to be as well. "I can't." I said, he just nodded.

"I understand..." he said, turning away.

"Ron!" I roared, angry, hurt and dying inside. I watched him just walked a few steps away before Ron's entire body imploded, shaking the air and breaking my heart. "Ron..." his name barely brushed through my quivering lips without my throat closing up, without my heart tearing, without me wanting to go after him.

But we had Horcrux's to find...and we had to destroy them. I wanted to be with Ron, but I needed to help Harry more. If I had any chance of a happy life, if any of us did, Voldemort had to die. And to do that, I had to help Harry. So I dragged myself to my knees and walked back up the hill towards the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guy's. I just thought I'd put a bit of a warning in before you read this chapter. This Chapter will include sexual References and content some people may find disturbing. Do not worry, there will be no sex involved in any part of this story, but there things linked to it. For Example, in this chapter Hermione describes herself as being "Turned on." at one point, and at another, "Wanted Ron closer, inside her." I hope this isn't too inappropriate for those of you who do read it. If there is someone unhappy with this Chapter, please message me with your problem and ill see about changing it. **

**Enjoy. **

**-FanWriter Harrison. **

**P.S- please Review. **

**Hermione's POV Again. **

"Sorry," he murmured so softly it was less than a whisper "I didn't mean to wake you." I tensed, did...did I just imagine his voice whispering to me? I could almost taste the sweetness of him in the air, the perfume that was his breath.

The stillness was peaceful — like angels frozen in ice for eternity, untouched be even the dream of being awoken. I reached out for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. My lips parted and I breathed the words "You're not here..you're another dream..." He chuckled, but t sounded so clear and real.

Then it hit me. He was here. Ron was back.

Then I looked up at his eyes, Her eyes like puddles of water, so clear I could see into his soul. His breath, against my face, was warm, and overwhelmingly addictive, I wanted more.

"Ron!" my shrill, high and unusually excited voice screeched way too loudly, he laughed and I pulled myself up and wrapped my lips around his own, they had missed them so much, they felt so soft, so right on my own lips. I cried as we kissed but he didn't seem to notice. He just kissed me back.

I looked around, the curtains were open, letting daylight into the wide room. Then I gasped. We were not in the tent, but in a bedroom at Grimmauld Place, why were we back here, it wasn't safe.

"Ron, we cannot be here." I started but his fingers came up, and one of them pressed against my lips, shushing me.

"I returned, Harry and I brought you here, Yaxley's gone, Harry wiped his memories, he's gone. No one knows we're here, we're safe." he said, I smiled.

He leaned back towards me on the bed, he didn't seem to care I had bed head, or that I hadn't showered yet. His lips found mine, and with the pressure on them on my own, I lay my head back on the bed, feeling him leaning on me, his tongue played with my own, and it made me so..happy.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip.

I found myself Incredibly turned on.

I stopped breathing. His lips moved in the hollow at the base of my throat.

He rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him and we rolled over laughing, he pulled my face back to his, and my lips shaped themselves around his.. Then, quicker this time, he rolled till he hovered over me. He held himself carefully so that I felt none of his weight, but I wanted it, I wanted his warm body to press against mine. My breath was so loud I could barely hear our little laughter.

My head was spinning — the air was coming too fast and shallow.

His hands then let go but his lips never left mine, I could see his hands, moving to his own shirt, he pulled away for a second and he quickly grabbed his T-Shirt and threw it off. Seeing his chest again, it made me want to kiss it, to have it on me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, feeling them flame. He rubbed his fingers against them, as he smiled at me.

My arms moved up and down his body, feeling his muscles flexing, feeling where his injuries were on his chest and arm. His kisses continued, like little pecks of love on my skin, starting on my lips, then jaw-line..then on my throat and the top of my chest. His fingers came up and like magic unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt.

"We…we…c-can't do this…now…" I panted as his kisses continued up and down my skin. He laughed a little, his laugh made my neck tingle, tickle. Despite not wanting to do it right then and there I found my hands still exploring the creases of his abs on his shirt. I wanted him closer to me, inside me.

"Oh no?" he muttered.

"What about Harry?" I said, worried.

"He's out?" I looked at him confused, he's got his cloak, he's got his wand, he's only gone to the shops. He said, "We have time," he smirked at me. And without hesitation I lay back and let him continue. He unbuttoned my shirt, leaving my chest open, I blushed, but he just smiled and kissed the top of my chest. He unbuttoned his own pants and I slid my own off, his kissed got to my stomach, and as they passed over my belly button it tickled and I laughed and giggled, Ron joined in, and his lips shot back up to meet my own.

"Ron…" I breathed.

And then…

My Eyes snapped opened.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at me from his bunk. "Are you okay? You're crying?"

I-It had just been another dream. Another dream about Ron and I burst out into tears. Harry tried to walk over to me but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep." I snapped. He walked over and held out his hand, then I realized I was wearing the locket. I took it off and passed it to him. I immediately felt better, but worse at the same time, without the anger, I only had the pain.

"Try to sleep." he told me, I nodded, rolled over and cried some more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron's POV. **

It was Christmas morning. I could tell due to the cheerfully "Merry Christmas's" that got passed around the pub as I passed through. Christmas? Had I been away so long?

Of course each second away from Hermione felt like a year, but realistically I hadn't thought it had been that long. I slumped up the old wooden stairs of the little pub that was also a small inn; I jingled the key in the lock, walked in and slumped down on the bed. Tired, in pain, and bloody starving.

I had just escaped, once again, another handful of Snatchers that had recognized me in the town. This was the third attack in a week, they were getting closer, and it wouldn't take much longer until they figured out where I was hiding, and come knocking the door down.

I managed to snatch a few wands of my own; I threw them in the front pocket of my back, different cores, strong, sturdy, good wands. I could use them. We could use them. If I ever found Hermione and Harry. The moment I left them I wanted to return, but as the days passed I had to fight with myself, whether or not it was the right option...and then when I realized it was, and I were being stupid, I couldn't find them. I had no idea where they were.

My heart ached each night I went without her touch, without her soft skin, holding mine without her breath in my face and her lips on my own. It was my own form of torture. How many dreams had I had about Hermione and I. Alone...together, no worries in the world? Just pure love. But of course I would always wake to tears.

Felling my heart ache and the tears return, I resorted to my only means necessary to calm myself. Sleep. I grabbed my wand, flicked it through the air at the door, locking it before I rolled over and shoved it into my already packed bag, just in case.

I lay my head down to rest, and prayed my dreams would be my best.

...

"Ron..." the angel called, her voice soothed the worries in my brain, made me smile."Ron..." the angel whispered again. How realistic the voice was. Then, when I realized I was awake and heard, "Ron..." again, I gasped, shot up and yelled.

"Hermione!" Recognizing the voice my eyes scanned the now dark room, hoping to see her rosy red cheeks, her long tumble of dark hair, her dazzling brown eyes. But there was nothing. Dreams...dreaming again. No! I couldn't have been, her voice had been as clear as my own, she was here. She had to be.

"Ron..." it whispered, and my heart beat accelerated, recognizing the voice it longed to hold. It was closer to the bed than I thought; I looked over, at my bag. She was in my bag?

No. obviously not. I reached down and grabbed my bag and lifted it up and put it on my lap. "Ron..." her whispers grew more eager so I rushed until I found the source of the mysterious whispering.

The Deluminator.

Dumbledore had left it to me in his will, to turn off lights and to turn them on again. How in the bloody hell is the put-offer saying my name...in Hermione's voice?

Despite my worry I knew that whatever was going on here was good, and that it would lead me back to Hermione. So, hesitantly, I clicked it. From the tip of the little thing a tiny jet of white let burst from the top, and rolled in the air completely until it became a sphere, a revolving little ball of shining, pure white light. Magic.

It was so bright, it fought away the shadows in even the darkest corners of the room, it made me squint but it only lasted for a second. The ball of light whispered to me, "Ron..." one more time before it shot straight into my chest, into my heart and I slammed my heart back against the bed frame, worried about what it was.

Then it hit me.

I knew this ball of light that spoke in her voice was meant to take me to her. So I reached over, grabbed my bag, stood up and immediately apparated out. The cold winter air hit me and at first all I saw was darkness, until my feet landed safely on the floor, ice crunched under my boots, and I shivered, I knew I was outside. I turned, put my hands in my coat pockets and started to walk into the freeing, snow covered forest, having no clue where I was. But I just hoped that either Harry or Hermione would show themselves to me.

Though they didn't, something else did.

Is that...a silver stag? Harry's Patronus! I started to run.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione's POV. **

'...So I dissaperated, came to this hillside.' Ron said, 'It was dark, I had no idea where I was, I just hoped one of you would show yourself...and you did.' he looked at Harry then his blue eyes looked back over at me. Ron. The love of my life. The man I wanted to hold closest to my heart...was back And all I wanted to do, was punch him.

I just remained silent, watching him, with my smile banished and my arms folded tightly. It was silent for minutes and I couldn't handle it, so I turned and walked back into the tent. For the remainder of the day Ronald and I rarely spoke if at all. He watched me though, when he thought I wasn't looking but in my peripheral vision I could see him, just smiling as he watched me. Then when I lifted my head he'd turn away.

Was I being too harsh on him?

No. He left us, when I begged him, poured my heart out he still left, because of what? Jealously? God I really hated him right now.

But at the same time I had to fight back my urges, to run across the room, snatch the book from his hand and roll myself over onto his lap, to tear his shirt off and to kiss his throat, his neck, his lips and especially his soft, luscious lips. To have his hands run up and down my body, to have his soft, beautiful warm breath against my skin. To hear him laugh and giggle, to see him smile. For the dream I had months ago to actually come true.

But I couldn't do that, for two reasons. The first: I was mad, and even though I had already kind of forgiven him in my mind, I didn't want him to think I had so easily. And the second reason: Harry sat not a meter away, looking at the Horcrux Locket.

I couldn't stand it; I couldn't just sit here, with these urges. I got up and walked over to Harry.

'I'm going to take the next watch, and go for a walk. I'd like some air.' I said,

'Okay then, don't go too far, and shout if you need us.'

'I will,' I told him, hurrying out of the tent. I walked around. The Forest of Dean. It was beautiful; it seemed to calm my anger. That was until I heard a twig snap and I spun, my wand was directed straight at Ron's chest as he stood with his hands up. I sighed and put my wand away.

'You shouldn't sneak up on me like that,' I said,

'Uh-yeah, sorry.' he said, I nodded but didn't look at him. We walked and I didn't question while he joined me, I only realized, now he was with me, that I wanted him there and I had hoped he would follow me out, even though I was angry. As we walked he spoke.

'Again, Hermione, I'm sorry that I left, I really am.'

'Oh how I wish I could tell you where you can shove your apology, Ronald.' I said, and he started to laugh and it made me laugh as well. That was mean. But he was laughing, and so was I. And oh, it felt so right.

'I thought you'd say something like that.' he said, I smiled and nodded. ''Do you forgive me?'

'Do I forgive you? Ronald, you left us, for months and months I was alone, well...not really alone I had Harry but I was alone inside, I loved you-no-I love you Ron, we loved each other but you left, and you don't realise how hard that was on me. It's going to take time before I can fully forgive you...'

He nodded then turned, wrapped his strong arm around my waist. My hands came up quickly onto his shoulders, trying to hold him back but honestly I wanted to be closer. He titled me back, my back arched in his arm and he forced his lips down against my own. I was in a state of complete awe. My body tingled in excitement, it urged, craved more of his love, his touch. I moaned in pleasure as my arms wrapped around his neck, forcing him closer and only when he broke away did I realize I was made at him... and shouldn't have kissed him back.

'Then you let me know...when you have fully forgiven me.' he pressed his lips to mine once more and lifted me up.

Okay, that's it. I'm giving up.

'Maybe I'll forgive you quicker than I thought.' and he smiled as I leaned forward pushed him gently against the trunk of a tree and kissed him ferociously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ron's POV. **

"Well don't hang about, snatch em'" Scabior said and they all started to run after us. I ran through the tall, thin trees, my breathing was heavy, and my heart was beating at a stupid rate. I tried to hold onto my bag as I ran, trying to keep my balance as well. The ground wasn't straight and I often staggered down a ditch and almost fell twice.

I ran back up from a ditch to see Harry running ahead, his legs bounding across the ground. Hermione running a little behind him, I realized she was slowing down to check on me so I held my breath and sprinted faster. I caught up with her and we ran, just as a spell hit the trunk of a tree to our left and Hermione shrieked.

"Ron!' I grabbed her hand and squeezed to let her know I was okay then let go, knowing we would both run faster if separated.

We ran together, I could hear them behind us, running, and shouting. I could hear the continues casting of spells that narrowly missed us, destroying trees, even knocking a few of them over. When I could I'd throw my wand over rimy shoulder, casting whatever spell came to mind at the time.

After a while though my legs were getting tired, but Hermione's didn't. She shot by, being the fittest of us all. She even over took Harry. I could see a few of them closer behind her, I lifted my wand but Hermione threw a spell over her shoulder. A purple blast shot from the tip of her wand, hit the ground before the two Snatcher's feet and they were blown sky high.

_Go on girl. _I thought.

I ran, trying to keep up. I heard the spell before I felt it. I could hear the whoosh of the chains just before they wrapped right around my legs, waist and torso. I let out a loud grunt as they tightened on my lungs and my legs buckles, throwing me to the floor. I hit the ground harshly.

I felt a shooting pain in both knees as I connected with the hard floor. I felt myself rolling over, my body unwillingly being pulled down. I lay still for a minute, watching Harry and Hermione run away and I was okay with it. I'd rather I got caught then Harry and most definitely more than Hermione.

A few moments later I felt a pair of large hands grab me and haul me to my feet. I cursed at them and tried to pull myself free but as they walked they punched me straight in the stomach, I gasped and bent over. I few moments later I looked up and gasped as I saw Scabior stood directly next to Hermione, with Harry...or who I thought was Harry who only looked nothing like Harry, next to them.

"Don't touch her!" I said, Greyback turned and dove his fist into my lungs and I fell forward.

"Leave him!" Hermione called, being dragged away.

"You're boyfriend will get much worse than that-"

"Get off me!" Hermione struggled.

"If he doesn't learn to behave himself." They checked out fake names then I watched as Scabior used his wand to lift Harry's hair.

"Change of plan, we're not taking this lot to the ministry."

Oh no.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ron's POV. **

"Cissy!" Bellatrix called as she hurried at us. I tightened my grip on Ron's fingers, scared for his life more than mine. She grabbed his coat and hauled him away from me, his fingers slipped through mine. "Put the boys in the cellar!" I urged to run at Ron as he and Harry were dragged towards the stairs by Narcissa, her wand aimed for their throats. I watched Peter Pettigrew hurry up the stairs and grab them from behind. Ron looked at me but my view of him was blocked by Bellatrix.

"I'm going to have a little conversation with this one..." she turned to me getting up close in my face."Girl to girl!" The boys were gone, I was alone with Bellatrix. I tried to control my terrified breathing but I did not work. Suddenly her hand came up and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked and I called out, reaching up to try pry her hands off my head but they were like iron grips. Having the advantage she spun me and pushed, and I flew and hit the hard wooden floor. Then I heard her heeled shoes and suddenly felt a quick, sharp pain in my hand, I called out. She was stood on it, I pulled away and was going to crawl if I had to but she was there, in front of me and brought her knee up, smashed it into my jaw and I flew back and hit the ground. Crying. My eyes blurred with tears and my mouth swelled up with blood.

She was standing over me then, one leg on either side of me. She dropped down until she was knelt on me, her weight all on my diaphragm. I wept as she knelt low, her face inches from mine. Her wild crazy eyes staring into mine.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts! How did you get it!" she whispered. I was crying, tears streamed down my cheeks, I just wept. "What else did you and your friends take from my vault!" she screamed so close to me my ears hurt.

"W-we didn't take anything..." I cried, "Please..."

Bellatrix sighed, "I don't believe it." she pulled that small knife out of a pocket and knelt on me as she reached out to my arm. The metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight in, and out, and in again next to it. Instantly, I cried out in pain and felt the effect of the knife on my arm as she carved something into it. Kicking my legs on the floor and my nails scratching the wood. She jerked the knife in a bit further before yanking it out suddenly at the last letter.

I screamed so much my throat hurt.

"Please!" I called to her; Bella sighed and sat up, still on me though. Pulled out her long, curved wand and held it against my chest, I knew what was coming. She smiled at me and then whispered. "Crucio."

There was fire. Undulating fire. As if she had turned gasoline down my throat and that single word had been the match. The searing burn flared up my body, consuming me in agony and making my mind go blank. Then it was moving, like a stream of flames. The pain travelled like wild fire, as it moved throughout me I felt my body, it was there and I could feel it. A finger? A toe? My head, my hair, all of it was here. But when the fire reached my tongue my mouth unwillingly opened and I screamed.

"Please!"I called; I didn't call for her to stop. Just to kill me now. Make it painless. My vision blurred as tears lined my eyes. Bellatrix then lifted her wand and the flames disappeared. I felt the cold, hard floor underneath me as I fell in a heap, slamming into the ground and shaking with shock. It felt so nice.

"Ron…" his name wasn't even a whisper as it broke through my lips. Imagining his face. How I knew this hurt him more than me. Having to listen to my screaming. I had tried to hold it in but it was near impossible to do so.

From my peripheral vision I saw two figures walk up, both short. One though was Pettigrew. The other was much smaller, a goblin?

Bellatrix got up and hurried over to him. He was stopped right in front of her.

"Goblin," she addressed him, "Answer me this, who got into my vault." she pointed at the sword o Gryffindor, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Near the stairs.

"I don't know." Griphook. I recognized the voice. I didn't really care what they were talking about, partly because of my worry for Ron and Harry, the other half for myself, where I could see the blood spilling down my arm and I could make out the words

MudBlood

"I'm only going to ask you once more, Goblin, think very, very carefully before you answer..." Bellatrix said to him, bending over to get in his face.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why weren't you doing your job?" her high pitched voice echoed around the room. "Who got into my vault!" her voice was deeper now, angrier. "Who stole it? who stole it!...well?"

"When I saw last in your vault, the sword was there." he replied.

"Well...perhaps it just walked off on its own then!" she mocked him.

"There is no place safer than Gringotts." he replied,

"Liar!" she slashed the blade she used to cave mudblood in my arm, across his cheek, blood splattered on the floor by him.

She sighed, "Consider yourself lucky, Goblin," she blew in his face then I heard her walking, back to me. She stood over me. Looking at me. "The same won't be said for this one." she lifted her wand.

"Ron." his name broke through my lips quietly, wanting his face to be the last thing I saw before death.

"Like hell! Expelliarmus!" I heard a voice roar, Ron? My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see him; I could only hear the slash of spells hitting each other, grunts of witches and wizards fighting. Suddenly two arms came under my armpits and dragged me to my feet. I felt her behind me, she tugged on my hair and I screamed but my scream was cut short when I felt the ice-cold blade rest upon my sweaty and choking windpipe.

"Stop!" she called, "Drop your wands! Drop them!" I was looking at the chandelier above us. Not being able to see him hurt. I heard the clatter of wands on the floor. "Pick them up Draco, now!" I suspected he did so. Then I saw something...was...was something on the chandelier moving?

"Well...well...well, look what we have here!" she said. "It's Harry Potter," she whispered directly at me. "He's all bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the dark lord..." she whispered. "Call him,' she said louder, "Call him." she demanded. I heard footsteps and saw the flash of long blonde hair, Lucius Malfoy. I could see him lift his sleeve then raise his hand, but I was still focussed on the thing above us moving. Then I saw it. His face.

Dobby! I could have called out to him but at the same time other's seemed to hear the squeaking as Dobby loosened the bolts on the chandelier.

Suddenly there was the snap of metal and the chandelier came rushing at me. Bellatrix screamed and threw me forward as she jumped back. I was weak, I thought I was going to hit the floor but two arms grabbed me and I looked up into Ron's bright blue eyes.

Knowing that now I was In his arms, nothing could hurt me. I was in love.

**Okay, it's finished. I've decided to leave this story here, at the end of part one. I want a break to try new things, I may return to do part two in the future. But for now this is the end. I really hoped you guys enjoyed, please, please, please, review! **

**:D FanWriter. **


	14. Chapter 14- Announcement

**PART 2 IS ON IT'S WAY!**

Just to let those of you who do read my stories know, that _Magic, Might and Love__**- part 2**_ Will start again. I hope to get it up by tonight. It will not be on this story though. It will be a new story with the same title but with part 2 added onto the end of it. I will also put a reminder there that it's part 2 and that part 1 is already up.

I really hope those of you that read part 1 will enjoy part 2!


End file.
